lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season promotional posters
There have been nine official promo posters for the six seasons of Lost. {|style="border:1px solid black;" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="1" align="center" border="1" style="border-left:1px solid black;" style="background:#ffffff"| |- | align="center" | Poster | align="center" | Name | align="center" | Description |- | | align="center" | Season 1 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 1 of Lost. The main characters of Season 1 are included on this poster: Sayid Jarrah, Jack Shephard, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, James "Sawyer" Ford, Kate Austen, Michael Dawson, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Charlie Pace, John Locke, Shannon Rutherford, Walt Lloyd, Jin-Soo Kwon, and Claire Littleton. |- | | align="center" | Season 2 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 2 of Lost. The main characters of Season 2 are included on this poster (including Ana Lucia, Libby, and Eko - the main tail-section survivors). |- | | align="center" | Season 2 Official Poster (excluding Tailies) | align="center" | This is the second official poster for Season 2 of Lost, which was the initial poster released for the season. The main characters of Season 2 are included on this poster (excluding Ana Lucia, Libby, and Eko - the main tail-section survivors). |- | | align="center" | Season 3 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 3 of Lost. The main characters of Season 3 (excluding Nikki, Paulo, and Juliet) are included on this poster. |- | | align="center" | Season 3 Official Poster (excluding Eko and including Nikki, Paulo, and Juliet) | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 3 of Lost. The main characters of Season 3 (excluding Eko) are included on this poster. |- | | align="center" | Season 4 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 4 of Lost. The main characters of Season 4 (excluding Michael, Daniel, Charlotte and Miles) are included on this poster. |- | | align="center" | Season 5 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 5 of Lost. The main characters of Season 5 (excluding Jin) are included on this poster. |- | | align="center" | Season 6 Official Poster (initial poster with hieroglyphics) | align="center" | This is the initial official poster for Season 6 of Lost. The main characters from all six seasons of Lost are included on this poster (excluding main characters Walt, Nikki, and Paulo, and including supporting characters Rose, Bernard, Vincent, Frank, and Richard). This poster was revealed at Comic-Con 2009 during the Lost panel. This poster also includes hieroglyphics inside "THE FINAL SEASON" text, and has an overall darker hue. |- | | align="center" | Season 6 Official Poster | align="center" | This is the official poster for Season 6 of Lost. Like the initial poster above, this poster contains the main characters from all six seasons of Lost (excluding Walt, Nikki, and Paulo), and including supporting characters Rose, Bernard, Frank, Richard and Vincent). Unlike the initial poster, however, this one includes the characters in different poses (though in the same order, for the most part), and more spread out across the landscape. Hieroglyphs are also absent from inside the text "THE FINAL SEASON," while they appear in the initial poster. Also, some current (as of season 5) characters appear to have new pictures. Category:ABC Medianet Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Promotional images